Blog użytkownika:Babeczka/III~ 19 kwietnia 2013
Dzień bajkowo się nie zaczął. Przez nocne koszmary miałam zupełnie zakrwawione poduszki. Jestem żałosna. Chorowity inkub, który pluje krwią na prawo i lewo gdy tylko się przestraszy i panicznie boi się szpitali. Eh... W szkole też kilka razy ta krew mi się wymsknęła. Na biologii, podczas sekcjii ropuchy, na chemii, kiedy jakiejś uczennicy wybuchł kwas no i na dragonometrii. Teraz szłam półprzytomnie przez korytarz, mijając slalomem zdziczałych uczniów. Moim celem była łazienka. Nie miałam zamiaru paradować po szkole cała ubabrana krwią. Tym bardziej, że są tu wampiry. Weszłam do łazienki. No, super. Trafiłam na "fioletową" dziewczynę, z którą miałam stłuczkę w poniedziałek. Spojrzała na mnie groźnie i warknęła - Wynocha. Ale już! - kątem oka dostrzegłam, że nie odbijała się w lustrze. O zgon, akurat teraz?! Nagle w mojej głowie usłyszałam głos. Ten zimny i nieprzyjemny, jak tej dziewczyny. " Co za natrętna smarkula " - ''mówił głos - ''" Jeszcze śmie mi się pokazywać na oczy. Mnie, hrabiance Vamdzie Cryblood!" Och, a więc tak ma na imię nasza kochana wampirzyca? Płacząca Krew? Ciekawe, doprawdy. Ale rozkaz o wyjściu wykonałam. Zmieniłam kierunek. Powlokłam się na basen. Jakieś prysznice muszą tam w końcu być... Powlokłam się na halę basenową. Drzwi były uchylone, ktoś już trenował. Zajrzałam do środka i przebiegłam za trybunami do przebieralni. Rzuciłam torbę na drewniane ławki i poszłam do łazienki. Umyłam twarz pod lodowatą wodą, na chwilę przed tym, jak z kranu wypłyneło błoto, a spod umywalki wyskoczyła trójoczna żaba. Odskoczyłam i zakryłam usta ręką. Byle by nie powróciło.... Na moje szczęście nic się nie stało. Wróciłam na tory. Coś mnie pokusiło, żeby zostać i chwilę popatrzeć na trening. Wskakując co trzy schodki wdrapałam się na samą górę trybun. Nikogo nie było. Dziwne. Pięć minut temu, nyła tu dziewczyna, i śmigała jak oszalała po wodzie.... Wzruszyłam ramionami, obejrzałam sie po raz ostatni na tory i wróciłam na szkolny korytarz. Została minuta do dzwonka, a ja dalej nie znalazłam sensu w chodzeniu do tej szkoły. A niech ją zgon! ::::::::::::: ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ 15:30. Ogłaszam uroszyście iż: właśnie nastąpił koniec lekcji na pełne dwa dni, nastąpił koniec szkolnego hałasu, nastąpił koniec wstydu, gdy za każdym razem miałm atak. I, że nastąpiła dwudniowa kwarantanna od siedzenia z Harrym na chemii i fizyce. Chyba spośród wszystkiego, ostatnie, będzie najbardziej bolesne. Wracałam do "domu" ze zwieszoną głową. Ostatnio, moim towarzyszem, który odprowadzał mnie ze szkoły był chodnik. Przynajmniej on był zawsze i wszędzie taki sam. Nagle usłyszałam za sobą kroki. Ludzie, mają to chyba jakoś wpisane w geny, że kiedy słyszą za sobą chód, odwracają głowę i patrzą kto za nimi idzie. Starałam się nie ulec pokusie, i chociaż dzielnie walczyłam, musiałam się poddać. Obejrzałam się. I dosłownie wmurowało mnie w chodnik. To Harry za mną biegł. Stałam i się patrzyłam. Podszedł do mnie i się uśmiechnął. Zacisnęłam ręcę na ustach, bo wiedziałam, że teraz atak będzie nieunikniony. Harry był wyższy o całą głowę ode mnie. Zarumieniłam się i wbiłam wzrok w chodnik. Na rękach czułam krew. Czułam też spojrzenie Harry'ego. Wiedziałam co sobie myśli. Ale dziwadło. Rzyg Fontanna. Boże, co ja tu jeszcze robię? I czemu się na nią gapię i uśmiecham jak głupi?... ''Nawet nie musiałam czytać w jego myślach. To przecież było oczywiste... I zrobił coś, co doprowadziło mnie do zupełniego obłędu. Wyjął z kieszeni chusteczkę, zabrał moje ręce od twarzy i wytarł mi usta i dłonie z krwi. O co tu do zgonu chodziło?! Nie pobiegł do grupy "ziomali" i nie śmiał się ze mnie, ale nie wyszydził na miejscu. Czy to możliwe, że istnieją na tym świecie ludzie tacy jak Harry?... Moja głowa była pusta. Za dużo się tego zebrało na raz, i wszystko jak jeden zgon z niej uciekło. Harry spojrzał na mnie ciepło jak na młodzszą siostrzyczkę, złożył moje ręce jak do modliwy, uścisnął je i szepnął: - Trzymaj się. Odwrócił się i poszedł w swoją stronę. A ja dalej stałam jak skończona idiotka i patrzyłam w ślad za nim. Rozchyliłam złożone dłonie. I naraz poczułam ogarniającą mnie falę ciepła. Bo oto trzymałam bransoletkę, najpiękniejsza na świecie, z kryształem i wygrawerowanym napisem ''Melania. ::::::::::::: ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ Za oknem trwała burza, a ja jeszcze nie mogłam zasnąć. Wszystkie myśli, które ulotniły się po południu, wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Myślałam o zimnych oczach Vamdy, o niekontrolowanym wypuszczaniu krwi, o dziwnym basenie i o Harrym. Ano właśnie. Harry. Jedyny prawdziwy Harry Harpy. Zadałam sobie trudne pytanie. Czy to możliwe, że tak bardzo go kocham?... Nie zdążyłam sobie odpowiedzieć, choć odpowiedż była prosta i krótka. Oczy zaczynały się same zamykać. A kryształ w bransoletce lśnił w blasku piorunów. A moje imię wciąż było widoczne jak za dnia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach